


【lukard】F U( pwp一发完)

by KinderLionel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, 速度与激情:特别行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: *脆皮鸭博主在线产粮*飞机舱厕所搞事系列*对不起我不应该当脆皮鸭博主的*ooc预警*爱你们





	【lukard】F U( pwp一发完)

当Deckard看到站在机舱口的Luke时，他下意识的骂出了一个“F”开头的单词，然后紧紧盯着这个穿了一身紧绷绷训练服的男人，似乎想在他脸上盯出两个洞。  
而Luke，不但没生气，反而一脸笑嘻嘻的从舱门走到了自己的座位，一边走一边打着招呼，然后念着座位号:“F1....F2.....”  
然后他看着Deckard，笑嘻嘻的接着道:  
“FU.”  
Deckard的嘴比大脑先做出了反应，快到他自己都没意识到自己说了什么。  
“So come on, soldier.”

两个人推搡着进了机舱的卫生间，在门被关上的那一刻他把Luke抵在门上狠狠地亲吻，后者也狠狠地回应着，他们甚至不清楚为什么他们会这么做。  
他们互相把对方砸在卫生间任意一面墙上，狠狠地，不留余地的亲吻，激烈的撕扯着对方的衣物，那架势像是要把对方拆吃入腹——两个硬汉的激烈动作可能已经吓到了机舱里的人，但这时候，不管是好好先生冷酷警察或者是香槟杀手英国绅士都没有兴趣管这些事情。毕竟眼下的事情更加重要。  
Deckard将大块头按在了马桶上，手指抵着嘴唇比了一个噤声的动作，然后扯下了Luke那条紧的过分的裤子和同样紧身的内裤。  
已经充血的阴茎猛的弹了出来。  
Deckard挑挑眉，用一种近乎色情的方式舔了舔自己的嘴唇，牙尖和红润的唇瓣不时摩擦，引得Luke猛的吞了一口口水。  
像是为了打算给探员先生一个下马威，Dec上来就先给了Luke一个深喉。  
这下带来的刺激差点给大块头整废了。  
Deckard得逞似得翘起嘴角，索性由蹲姿转成跪姿，舌从性器根部缓缓向上，接着口腔包裹住整个头部，舌尖顶弄着马眼，不紧不慢的将阴茎一点一点往嘴里送进去。  
有规律的吞吐吮吸着肉棒，手配合着撸动底端被冷落的部分，还不时揉弄一下囊袋。极致的感官刺激让Luke想要按住Dec的脖子，但又怕弄疼他转而握住了马桶边的金属扶手。  
一阵急促的敲门声忽然想起，两人不约而同警觉起来。  
“我是空警Dinkley，里面状况都还好吗？”敲门人自报家门，侧着身子听着里面的情况。  
“是的，一切正常....呃....不过听好了，Dinkley，我和刚刚进来的人都是警察——这是个秘密任务，嗯，要占用这里一段时间——希望你可以和乘客们沟通一下。”  
在得到回复之后，空警离开了卫生间，而一直“辛勤工作”的Dec抬起头舔舔嘴角:“挺像回事啊，警官。”  
Luke正打算张嘴反驳些什么，却又被Deckard一个深喉给堵了回去。  
妈的你们英国人玩法都这么浪吗？！

Luke不得不承认Deckard给了他一次最好的口活体验，以至于在高潮时没能来得及通知一下——他射了Dec一脸，甚至还让他呛了一口。  
“你他妈嘴被蛋白质糊住了吗!”Deckard咳嗽着抹了一把脸，然后在Luke裤子上擦了擦手，然后意识到了什么，又骂了一句，“....操，这还是我的衣服。”  
Luke有些抱歉，却又由于Dec的自言自语笑出了声。扯出几张纸巾擦干净Dec的脸之后，Luke起身把后者按在了马桶上。  
几下扒下了他的裤子，然后毫不费劲的将人拦腰捞起来翻了个身，藉由唾液濡湿了手指，模拟性交的动作在穴道口浅浅的抽插开阔。  
开拓得差不多之后，在Dec的催促下，Luke将度过不应期之后重新高耸的柱体一捅到底，逼出Deckard了一声低低的吼叫。  
“你他妈有病?”  
忽然被过度填满的快感夹杂着痛感让Deckard蜷起脚趾，紧紧抓住边缘的金属扶手。  
“又嫌快又嫌慢，大小姐要不您自己看着来?”遭了几句嫌，Hobbs索性也不动了，就着这个姿势撑在他身后。  
“要干就干，卡在这你是不是不行?”话刚说完，后穴就已经开始大力捣弄起来，腺点被摩擦带来的快感让他一阵战栗，下意识咬住了下唇避免发出声音。  
高速抽插所带来的灭顶的快感让Deckard红了眼眶，仰着脖子努力不让自己叫出声，尽管这样，偶尔泄出的一两声嗯嗯啊啊的气音还是让公主的薄脸皮红的像个番茄。  
敲门声又一次响了起来。  
“先生们，我不该打扰你们的秘密会议，但我觉得你们可能会需要我。”门外的Dinkley清了清嗓子，“不管你们要去哪里，给我打电话，我肯定帮你们解决，你们缺一个我这样的帮手。”  
“谢谢你的好意，嗯.....”Deckard哑着嗓子回复着，却叫Luke坏心眼的顶弄逼出了一声呻吟，“等会我们会去找你行吗？！”  
勉强回复完，Dec扭头瞪了Luke一眼，却被拽着脚踝翻了个面，正对着探员。而后者难得温柔的吻住那张不饶人的嘴，大手则配合着抽插的频率撸动着被冷落的前端。  
又是一段猛烈的操弄和撸动，使得Deckard进入高潮，持续的收缩也使得Luke缴了械，微凉的精液让Dec的小腹微微隆起，像是孕育了一个小生命。  
Luke于是看着Deckard傻笑，后者被他看到有点后背发凉。

等两人收拾好自己回到座位上的时候，大家早已入睡——但他们还是忍不住拌几句嘴。就像Samatha说的，大概也算是调情吧。  
然后前排的黑人小哥打断了他们的调情，而两人也发现这就是不停打扰他们的空警。  
那一刹那两个人对视一眼，同时决定要让空警安静一会。  
但最后他们什么都没干，甚至还留了Dinkley的电话，还有邮箱，甚至还有他妈妈的电话。

尽管后来的一切都很顺利，但当Deckard想起来这件事的时候，还是会当着Luke的面骂一句“去他的FU”。  
至于Luke，倒是在考虑什么时候再来一次。

-FIN-


End file.
